zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/CA/Vehicles
Diesel: 508 *'Gasoline:' 4105 Allocation Vehicles *'*All-Terrain' *'Bike' *'Silent' *'Bike' *'Armored' *'Bike' *'Silent' *'Bike' *'Off Road Capable' *'Silent' *'*All-Terrain: '-25 Terrain/Weather Penalty *'Camera Network(*):' +10 to driver Perception checks. **'*Accuracy:' Increase or lower AoE by 1-2 *'Stereo System(*):' +10 to nearby ally Morale and negates Silent quality when activated **'*Riot Music:' +5 to either LP or Endurance *'Silent' *'Rippers(*): '''Small spikes that coat the vehicle; Leth 75-(Speed/2)=40, AoE 7, Accuracy: Driving+Maneuver+10; Causes a -5 wound for each successful grapple check made against the vehicle **'*Tough:' The vehicle gains the 'Armored' quality against melee attacks *Cracked Windshield (-2 Resistance) *Missing Passenger-side window *'*To be determined''' *'Lightly Armored' *'*To be determined' *'Extended Bed' *Windows currently all missing *Engine is X quality and nonworking, no windows present *'Off Road Capable' *'*All-Terrain' *'Armored' *'Sonic Deterrent(+):' DC60 Daze5 to enemies when active, increases sound whiel active *-1/-1/-1/-1/-1/ *'*Mobile Lodging' *'Heavily Armored' *'Iron Tires' *'Racing Engine' *'Turbo Fuel Injection' **'Turbo:' 3/10 *'Window Launch(+):' 10 Round recharge, All zombies roll against a grapple check against Driving+Speed+Mobility+5 or are thrown off your vehicle as your windows all fly open from a pressurized gas system. *'Butter Cannon(*):' Leth 65/3/+10; Full Auto(AoE 8); Uses silverware as ammo, 2 Per Shot, 25 Per Full Auto **'Ammo:' 76/250 *'Zombie Plow Catcher(++):' Leth 55-(Speed/2), AoE 10, Accuracy: Driving+15; 10 Armor Piercing; Only takes damage with in 5 on hits **Speed x1 (Leth: 43/LP: 5/Acc: +15) Speed x2 (Leth: 30/LP 5/Acc: +0) **Speed x3 (Leth: 30/LP: 11/Acc: -15) Speed x4 (Leth: 30/LP 17/Acc: -30) **Speed x5 (Leth 30/LP: 23/Acc: -45) *'Lightly Armored: '+10 Armor, +10 Resistance *'Fuel Efficient': -4 Diesal Required *'All-Terrain: '''Ignores Off Roading Penalties *'* Increased Cargo Capacity:' +5000 Pounds Cargo, 15000 Pounds of Cargo Max. Abilities *'*All-Terrain:' -25 penalty to terrain and weather. *'Armored:' +15 Armor, +5 Resistance, -5 Speed, +4/50% Fuel, "Armored" Vehicle Quality *'Bike:' Only half armor bonus applies to Driver, Can attack with melee weapons from vehicle. Does not count towards a vehicle's maximum mods. *'Extended Bed:' +50% Capacity *'Heavily Armored:' +25 Armor, +10 Restance, -10 Speed +7/75% Fuel, "Armored" Vehicle Quality *'Iron Tires:' -5 Maneuver, -10 Off Road/Weather Tolerance Half Armor on to tires *'Lightly Armored:' +10 Armor, +1 Fuel *'*Mobile Lodging:' Crew+16 can sleep with no penalties on Vehicle *'Off Road Capable: '-25 Less Off Road Penalty *'Racing Engine:' Speed +10, Max Highway Speed modifier of x4 instead of x3, +2 Fuel *'Silent:' Engine sound and other operations have been quieted *'Turbo Fuel Injection:' +1 Max Speed Modifer, +Full Speed bonus to Vehicle Defense; Burns 1/10 Fuel & 1 Turbo Charge Actions *'Racing:' Driving+Speed(x1, 2, or 3 Depending on Road Quality)+HalfManeuver *'Vehicle Attack:' Driving+Maneuver-15X(Where X is the Boost on speed over 1) **'AoE:' Small: 4; Medium: 7; Large: 10; Massive: 15 **'Lethal:' Small(100)10AP; Medium(90)20AP; Large(80)30AP, Huge(70)40 AP; -Speed **1 Damage per Hit with in 15 Points On Vehicle *'Vehicle Defense:' Driving+Armor+(Maneuver+Speed)/2 **Do not factor in Speed Stage/Road Quality **Vehicles Take 3 Damage Per 5, 2 Damage Per 5 if they have the "Armored" Quality (Not Ability) *'Knocking Off Zombies:''' Driving+Maneuver+(Speed/2) VS the Zombie's Grapple rolls. Category:Items Category:ZSF-CA